New Nightguard DISCONTINUED
by SilverBlade02
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One- The begining

**A/N: THIS IS MY NEW STORY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Just so you know my OC I will write down the basics:**

 **Name: Maye SilverHeart**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair colour/type: Long, blonde slightly wavy hair**

 **Eye Colour: One baby blue eye. The other eye is covered by her hair and an eye-patch, the eye is a minty colour**

 **Mostly Worn Outside of work: Light Gray jumping with little holes where she puts her thumbs in. light blue ripped jeans with black trainers.**

 **Outside Personality: Scared easily, Wimp, Cute, Shy**

 **Secret Personality: Easily angered, Over-Protective**

 **Favorite Animatronic: Goldie**

 **History/Past: Her birth parents left her on the front step of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. She got put in an orphanage where she got adopted by people called the SilverHeart's. They cared for you and treated her as there own, well her Mother did. Her Father did not care about her and frequently yelled at her for being a troublesome child.**

* * *

 **Mayes PVO**

I was lying on my bed, not wanting to get up. My eye-patch clenched in my fist. I covered up my eye because when I was in Elementary I got made front of. It was not nice, I hated being there. I sit up, putting the eye-patch around my left eye. I did not understand why she always had to go downstairs. She did not want to see her adoptive Father. She had a harsh life, Living in an orphanage for 6 years. She could still remember those days. She was placed in a small room with no windows as the orphanage did not have anymore rooms. Sighing, I got out of bed and did my daily routine then walking down the stairs.

I sat down, a plate of pancakes with golden syrup, the luxurious smell wafting in the air. MMMM! I thought. My mouth watered, pancakes, my favorite! I grabbed a fork when my Father put the newspaper down. "You know what? You should get a summer job. Your leaving high-school in a couple of days are you not?" My Father says suddenly. My Fork hovered, full of pancakes inches away from my mouth, my mouth open as if I was in a freeze frame. I put my fork down hesitantly, "UH... Why would I need to do that?" I ask quietly "Well child. We can not always look after you. You gotta learn how to look after yourself." He says, Mother was listening in, ready to stop an argument if it arose. "Well... O-OK then..." I say, He points to a random on. His thick finger landing on Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "Go on look at it, It will do won't it?" He says shoving the newspaper into my hands. I read over what it said

 _HELP WANTED!_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work on the night-shift. 12AM to 6AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for death/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

I look up, staring at my dad "Dad I can't do this job" I say "Why not? Seems perfect to me" My father replays leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms "Have you not heart the legends Father?!" I say frantically "LEGENDS! Just little lies. You don't think a animatronic would walk around the building stuffing night-guards do you?!" He scoffed pressing the fact that it was just a legend. I was about to protest but I suddenly closed my mouth and looked down. "Fine" I murmured, then started to dig into my pancakes even though my appetite was not the same. I stud up, put the dish in the sink then walked into the garage to get my red bike. The garage door opened and I set off. I was thinking about the legends while I cycled to Freddy's. Where the legends true? I asked when I got to the Pizzeria. I looked up at the sign, the bulbs where flickering with age and a couple of bulbs popped. This place is really worn-down, I thought to myself.

Stepping into the building you could hear the cheering of kids as they stared at the animatronics in awe. I still did not get how this place could still be popular with such a past. I walked up to the counter and saw a woman in her mid-20's sitting at the desk. I cough to get her attention "Uh... Do you know were the manger for this place is?" I ask, she looked up surprised, "OH OH YES! Sorry" She exclaims snapping out of her daze. She led me to though the maze of table and chairs "So um.. Why do you want to see Mr. Fazbear?" She asked curiously "Oh well I came to get the night-shift" I replay casually. She stops suddenly and spins around. "OH! You do not want that. Just go back home and find another summer job. We can not loose another" She whispers just audibly the last part. That's where Mr Fazbear walks behind her "And whats happening here Sheryl?" He asks She jumps and turns around "OH OH NOTHING!" She says and laughs nervously "I will go now" She adds then skittles away, back to her desk at the reception. "So uh... Well I came to see if I could have the night shift?" I say nervously. He chuckles a deep loud chuckle and gives me a hug. I stay tense, uncomfortable with the new arrangement "You got the job! Welcome to the family" He says, pulling back and holding onto my shoulders. "Oh really?!" I asked surprised, wondering why no one had the job. He nodes that pushes me back to the entrance "Your first shift will start tonight. I will meet you here at 11. Don't be late" He says the last part sternly then the doors close behind him.

I was a bit freaked out by his attitude but I did not think about it to much. I shrug to myself and get back onto my bike. Well it looks like I have a LONG night ahead of me I say to myself then ride back home.

"A long night indeed" Someone whispers from the shadows...

* * *

 **A/N: Shout out to** Technomastermarion1987 for being very helpful and supportive! I will give some more shout outs next chapter BYE!


	2. Chapter Two- Night One

Chapter Two- Night One

I walked into Freddy fazbears pizza once again. As I approached the front doors the building seemed to tower over me in the gloom. The lights off and the place in darkness, I started to dread accepting to work her when her father offered it. I gulp and walk forward, about to knock on the door it suddenly opened. Mr Fazbear was just standing there smiling widely. Actually, looking closely you could see in his eyes that he did not like being here after dark. He handed me a pale purple night-guard uniform and a flashlight. "Be in your office by 12 ok? You will have a pre-recorded tape playing every night to explain what you have to do." He says then hurriedly left the building, to the only car left in the parking lot.

I shrug and walk in, turning my flashlight on in the progress. Dust and other particles flew around the light of the flashlight, sweeping the flashlight over everything I walk over to the stage. Shining the lights of each of the animatronics faces. I felt red flags wave and I hurriedly fast walk out of the room, not noticing the glare that I got of Freddy.

Once out of the bathroom I walk to the office, whistling. The time strikes might-night and I get settled into the chair. The phone starts to ring then a nervous voice talks through the speaker:

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Awe! Thanks person! Your nice!" I chat to the phone, yeah I was totally not crazy.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" He says loudly.

"Cool! I can not wait! I think I am gonna name you phone guy as I do not know your name" I say to the phone, bouncing in my seat.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." Phone Guy says.

"No wonder why he sounds bored. Phone Guy please skip it. Please." I beg the phone, even though the phone could not speak. So sad, I laugh to myself and wave my hand as a sigh to carry on and he does.

" Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'" He says, his voice getting a bit higher as he progressed,

"Why do you need to do that? Nothing bad happened here right?" I mutter, my brows furred curiously. That's when it sparked, the legends...

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

"YES!" I yell. A childish laughter rang around the room, I turn quickly eyeing the room suspiciously then going back to the phone call.

"No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Bummer.." I say in disappointment "Why do you care so much Phone Guy?" I add, wondering why he actually did care for these robots. Child model maybe?

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" He says nervously.

"Bite of '87?" I ask, kind off disturbed at the fact that a robot can hurt someone that badly.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

I stare at the phone, horrified "S-so the leg-legends are tru-ue?" I squeak.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." He says the last bit and hangs up.

"Uhhh... WHERE DID THE BUNNY GO?!" I screech in shock. I scan the cameras to see the Bonnie starring at the camera intently, as if trying to see if someone was watching. "Uh.. Dude you do realize that is just weird?" I say werided out. Then the monitor gets full of static. These animals can do electrical changes?! I ask myself mentally. Everything here is not right. Not right at all.

3AM slowly ticked by, I checked the monitors frantically to find the purple bunny. I put down my monitor and turn on my left door lights to be met by a grinning purple bunny. "AHH! BUGS BUNNY IS AT MY DOOR!" I scream and slam the door on his face. I start gasping for air, I had a freaking heart attack! I scream mentally. The bunny eventually trudged away, only coming back 2 or 3 more times, getting called names like cotton butt and Rodger Rabbit. It was 5:50AM and the power suddenly drained. I was shocked to realize the percentage of power I had, 0% STUPID TECHNOLOGY! I scream in my head. I grab my flashlight and quietly leave the office through the right door. I here the toreadors march playing then a screech of rage, turning into a confused screech. He came rushing though the right door, I panic and run into the girls bathroom. I here him laughing a deep demonic laugh as if mocking that death is near. I breath shaky breaths and cover my mouth to quieten down my loud breathing. I here stalls banging open, the noise getting closer then closer. Then suddenly I here footsteps approaching the door. Freddy smashed open the door and screeched but got stopped half way through with the bell signalling 6AM. Children cheered and I silently thanked them. I shakily sigh and wipe my brow.

that was a night and a half...


	3. Chapter Three- Night Two

**Chapter Three- Night Two**

I fell onto my bed in a heap, falling asleep instantly. I started to dream...

 **DREAM (in your pvo)**

 _You land in a room, with only 2 doors and 2 windows. It looked like a office, which was weird. You stand up, quietly and slowly to walk to the left door, you turn on the light to be meet with a purple bunny. 'No-No o-ne shoul-ld be-be her-re thi-is late!' The bunny rasps, you gasp, backing away. He steps forward 'TIME-TIME T-TO DIE-IE!' He says then does his signature animatronic screech. You dart out of the room, running through the dark corridor and enter the dining hall. You army crawl across the room, and see a door in front of you. Speedily you go to it and close it. You get engulfed in darkness. Your eyes adjust to the darkness, and you see animatronic heads and suits. The door got bashed open so you went flying across the room. Flinching you look up and see the bunny staring at you once more. What was with that bunny?! you ask yourself, he picks you up and takes you to a suit. As soon as you get forced into the suit you awake..._

 **END OF DREAM (Night-guards pvo)**

I awake, drenched in sweat, the blankets sticking to my body. What was that dream? I ask myself, getting up shakily. I look at my alarm clock to see 10PM. s* ! you yell and run to the shower.

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE AFTON FAMILY**

Now much more cleaner I walk downstairs, grab some pizza and head out the door, my keys swinging.

In the pizzeria, I settle down into my seat the phone ringing once again. "I wonder what he has in-store for me this time?" I ask myself.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" Phone guy says nervously. "It is ok dude, I made it! By the way WHY DID I NOT GET TOLD ANIMATRONICS WERE GOING TO KILL ME?!" I shout the last part, then started to calm down again.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." He says, his voice even more anxious. "really?" I ask, having a T_T face.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." Why?! I frown, listening to him you check the monitor, sure enough the bunny was missing. "GREAT!- not really."

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" "Yeah SO great! Why do they do this to you phone guy? They must drive you crazy- or you are." I say, stating the obvious.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." He bursts out, "Yeah, TOTALLY not hinting that I am going to be stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit where my teeth and eyes will pop out of the front of the mask!" I fume, starting to get frustrated once again.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." He says then the phone call ends.

"Bye..." I say quietly "Why another animatronic?" I add.

Biting back a remark I check the monitor. On show stage I only see Freddy there. FANTASTIC! I press the light buttons, the right one showing Chica. I shut the door in panic.

 **-4AM-**

I check the monitor for the 50th time! Pirate cove was open and the sigh's words was replaced with 'its me!'. I see a fox animatronic running down west cove. I press the left door button quickly and 2 seconds later I hear a big bang and a deep groan. wait, a human?! I open the door unsure, and I see the fox animatronic from before. Being as kind-hearted as I was I asked "Are you ok?" "Aye! Don' be worrying 'bout me lassie! I be a ol' fox!" He replies, you were stunned. "y-you guys can TALK?!" You squeak "Aye lassie we do indeed! I be ol' cap'ian Foxy t'e ye service! An' ye be?" He suddenly asks "M-Maye..." You whisper, getting embarrassed. "Ay! what be ya last name Maye?" He questions, "Uh... SilverHeart Cap'ian!" I say, saluting to him. "YAR HAR HAR!" He laughs. Bonnie walks up, "FOXY! YOUR SUPPOST TO BE KILLING THE NIGHT-GUARD!" Bonnie yelled. "Ey well ye see... I had abit of a fall Bon" He says sheepishly, you giggle but I put my hand to my mouth when the bunny glared at me. "Well I will see you later! Bye Foxy! Bye Cottontail!" I say and shut the left door. Well that was eventful! I giggle again and decide to see if Bonnie was growling in a corner.

 **-END OF SHIFT-**

My shift ended with 4% power remaining. I walk to the entrance and pop into Pirate Cover before I went home "Thanks Cap'ian I had a great laugh today! YAR!" I say in a pirate voice and go home...

"Tomorrow is another day..." A shadow whispers from the darkness "Yes indeed..."

 **A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE, JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND ALL THAT! THE SQUEAL OF MY UNTOLD STORY CALLED REWIND THE SONG IS ON HOLD AS THE PERSON I AM DOING A COLLABORATION WITH IS VERY BUSY WITH LIFE!**

 **I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD WANT ME TO CARRY ON DOING IT IN 'I' OR WHETHER YOU WANT IT TO BE IN YOUR PERSPECTIVE! PLEASE GIVE ME A RESPONSE. THANK YOU**


End file.
